Marcia's Birthday
by Defying Silence
Summary: Today is Marcia's birthday, and does anyone remember it? Follow Marcia's hilarious day as she tries to get someone to say "Happy Birthday" to her. Is it even worth it? Magyk in a Box is not on hold. ONESHOT. R


Disclaimer- Septimus Heap is not owned by me.

This is a little one-shot I just got the idea of. I think the concept is a little overdone, and if you think so too, let me know. To clear things up, I am still writing **Magyk** in a Box and it is most definitely not on hold. I know, I know- everyone says that. But trust me, I am finishing that story. I have too many plans for it to let it go.

Marcia's Birthday

Marcia Overstrand woke up feeling melancholy and slightly angry. She had a feeling nothing was going to work out for her today. After all, it was just another day- she would do her work, try not to kill the kitchen appliances, give Septimus his **Magyk** lesson, argue with Jillie Djinn, and all the usual things that made up her usual day. She would probably get cranky and have to yell at someone, too. She felt as if she were suffocating in her own, boring life. Usually thoughts like this never came into her mind- she was a lot better off than other people, of course. But today made everything different. Today made her focus on how boring her life is and what she would change about it if she could. Today was her birthday.

Marcia had a tendency to have the worst possible birthday. It seemed like no one cared about her enough to send her a card of at the very least, stop her on the street and wish her a happy birthday. Not even her parents really cared. Marcia remembered that as a child, she would get much more worked up and exited about her birthday than she really should have. It was the same every year- either her parents forgot altogether or didn't feel like or couldn't afford to buy presents. Young Marcia would always remind herself that when she was an adult, she would be the ExtraOrdinary Wizard and the people of the Castle would have a parade to celebrate her birthday. Even though she had become the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, no one ever gave her a parade. Usually, not even Septimus remembered her birthday until the last minute.

Thinking these thoughts, she came down to her kitchen to find Septimus up and ready and sitting at the table, having his breakfast. Marcia sat down across from him and waited for him to say something.

"What?" Septimus asked, unfamiliar with the way Marcia was staring at him.

"Do you remember what today is?" Marcia asked mysteriously.

"Umm… I'm pretty sure it's Tuesday."

"Anything else?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean?" Marcia asked. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. "Just take the day off."

"Really?"

"Yes. Have fun."

"Okay… thanks, Marcia."

"You're welcome." Septimus walked out of the Wizard Tower, not regarding Marcia again.

Marcia mentally went through her to- do list, still sitting at the table. Whether it was her birthday or not, she still had a lot to do. First of all, she had to go pick up her shoes from terry Tarsal. Last week, she had stepped in one dragon pile too many and they were completely wrecked. Terry said he would have them fixed today. Second, she had to see Sarah and Silas at the Palace to have a meeting about Septimus. It was nothing major; mainly just that Sarah was worried and wanted to hear about Septimus. After getting these two deeds done, she decided, she would go back to the Wizard Tower for lunch.

Striding down Wizard Way, her purple python shoes clacking on the cobblestone, Marcia made her way to Terry Tarsal's little shoe shop. She was surprised no one had wished her a happy birthday. When it was Septimus' birthday, pounds and pounds of cards were placed outside the door of Marcia's rooms and people didn't stop talking to him. What did Marcia get? Nothing. Zip. Feeling a little agitated and sorry for herself, Marcia banged on the door of the shoe shop, which flew open and let her inside. She could tell from one glance that Terry was not happy to see her.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes", Marcia replied. "I am here to pick up those shoes? Remember?"

"Of course, Madam Marcia. How could I forget?" Terry disappeared behind his desk, obviously getting Marcia's shoes from the small storage room in the back.

About ten minutes later, Terry returned with Marcia's shoes, shiny and new looking. He wrapped them up in a thin sheet for her and had her sign the order forms and pay the bill.

"Terry?" Marcia asked. Something had struck her in her head and she decided to ask him something. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"I'm not sure you want to know, Madam Marcia."

"Why ever not? Spit it out, Terry. I haven't got all day."

"All right then, Madam. You've got something in your teeth."

"What?!" Marcia exclaimed. "What did you say?!"

"I told you I wasn't sure you wanted to hear it. Here, let me get you a hand mirror so you can get it out. It's kind of blue in color-"

"Oh, all right." Marcia was disappointed that not even Terry, who liked to know his clients from the inside out, didn't remember that today was her birthday.

Terry handed Marcia a hand mirror and turned his back as Marcia began to pick the piece of blue gunk out of her teeth. She finally got it out- success! - when she looked at it quizzically. What the heck _was _that?

"Well, all right Terry. I should be on my way. Thank you for your, er, assistance."

"Anytime", he replied. Marcia walked out of the door and walked back down Wizard Way to the Palace.

Marcia made it to the Palace and was now walking into the sitting room where Sarah and Silas were ready to talk with her.

"Hello, Sarah and Silas. May I sit down?"

"Sure", Sarah replied, shoving Silas off the couch to help her clear off a seat for Marcia. Soon, they were all seated, Sarah and Silas feeling comfortable, Marcia feeling disgusted.

"Before we start, may I go off topic?" Marcia asked.

"Okay", Sarah said.

"What is today? Is it any more special than other days? At all?"

"I think it's Tuesday", Silas said loudly.

"Sure." Marcia mentally rolled her eyes at Silas.

Sarah and Silas asked Marcia numerous questions, like how pale Septimus was, if he was getting enough rest, if he was doing okay. Marcia told them what they wanted to hear, even though a slightest percent of the time, what she was saying wasn't true. After all, when Septimus went to bed, Marcia couldn't really tell if he had actually gone to sleep or if he was spending the night reading. She couldn't exactly not lie when they asked her if he was getting enough sleep.

Finally, her boring meeting with Silas and Sarah was finally over. Marcia trudged up Wizard Way, anticipating someone to at least wave at her, but they didn't. She was beginning to give up on anyone recognizing her birthday. Was there something wrong with her? Was there a particular reason why not even Septimus remembered her birthday? Speaking of Septimus, he, Jenna, and Beetle were sitting on a bench alongside the Way. Marcia decided to go over and talk to them.

"Hello", Marcia said to them. They each eyed each other weirdly, and then turned to Marcia.

"Hi, Marcia", Beetle said. "How are you doing?"

"All right", Marcia replied.

"Hey, Marcia?" Septimus asked.

"Yes?"

"What was with the whole, 'what day is it today' thing?"

"You still don't know? I was hoping you would notice."

"Why?"

"Septimus, today is my birthday. I was hoping at least _you _would notice. Now I must be on my way-"

"Umm, Marcia?"

"What is it?"

"You're birthday's tomorrow."

Oops.


End file.
